Cold Blade X Burning Bullet
by Angel Cry13
Summary: He was sent to help, but who sent him? Can he be trusted to help them after the deeds he had done in the past? My first Transformer: Prime fanfic. Arcee X Drift Jack X Miko


(don't own Transformers)

**Cycle.I Am Deadlock**

Jack and Arcee just arrived at the Autobot's base. No sooner when they enter, Optimus Prime (leader of the Autobots) alerted Arcee that a Decepticon's ship had crash landed in the forest of Japan. Optimus wanted Arcee and Bumblebee to go to the land of the rising sun, but Miko insisted that Bulkhead and her should go to Japan. Optimus agreed to Miko's term on the fact that she is from Japan and she knows the land. After a quick equipment check, Arcee and her partner Jack entered the Groundbridge, along with Miko and Bulkhead.

"Oh yea. . ." Miko hoped out of Bulkhead and thrown her hands into the air. "It's so good to smell the night air of my homeland." she said while a big smile rested on her face.

Jack got off of Arcee, allowing her to transform into her humanoid form. "So this Japan?" Jack looked around, seeing the darkest forest. "It's pretty dark here. Where are we anyway?"

Miko popped out her cell and used the gps. "It seem we are in Aokigahara."

Bulkhead looked down at her and said "I think you told me something about this place."

The young j-rock rocked fan girl nodded head. "Yea, Aokigahara is. . ."

"Is a well known for its mass suicide." Jack cut her off. "People come here to end their life. We still don't know why they will come all the way here to commit suicide."

"That's kind of sad to hear." Arcee spoke while she took lead.

Jack and the others followed her. "I know, kind of hard to believe."

Miko glared at Jack and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow." He rubbed his shoulder and looked at her. "What was that for?"

"That's for interrupting me. . ." she said. " . . . and how do you know about this forest?"

"From school, you don't remember it because you were sleeping when our teacher gave us the lesson." said Jack.

"What? I never fall asleep during class." She yelled

The two human kept arguing for a while until Arcee told them to shut up. The two became silent, but still glaring at each other. Arcee looked at them and looked away. She lightly shook her head. It kind of amazed her on how much Jack and Miko will get into those silly fights. However, it is cute thought. Seeing them fight like an old married couple. She sometime wonder when those two will stop hiding their feeling for each other and go out on a date already.

The four kept walking down the dark forest until they spotted down Decepticon's ship. Black smoke leaked through the cracks of ship while sparks pop out on some part of the ship. By what they can tell, it seem someone took down the ship from the inside.

Arcee got on her knees and looked at two humans. "Ok, you two stay here where it's safe. Bulkhead and I will check out the ship." She ordered. "Jack, keep an eye on her."

"I will try." said the young male teen.

" You can trust me." Miko gave Arcee a innocent smile.

All three can already tell that smile cannot be trusted. "Miko, stay here. Whatever took down that ship is very dangers." said Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, buddy. It's me. Can you trust me?" said Miko.

He just kept quiet and rubbed the back of his head. "Well ummm. . . Sometime?"

"Oh ouch." Jack laugh a bit.

"Come on, let's get going." Arcee took point again and headed towards the down ship.

Arcee and Bulkhead made their way to the docking bay of the ship. Bulkhead broke the door open and Arcee quickly went in first. Her weapon ready to fire and so far no connect. Inside holds more damage. Walls hold dents and scars. Pipes and wires hang from the ceiling. The two moved deeper in the halls of the ship with caution. The deeper they go, more of the damage of battles start appeared. Finding dead Vehicons in every corner. Bodies sliced open, limbs missing, most of them look like they were crawling away before they died.

"Someone gave them a hard time." Bulkhead was covering Arcee's back. Double checking corners while his mind began to wonder what happen to this ship and who was in it.

"Yea, but the looks of it." Arcee entered the bridge of the ship. "I'll check the camera and see what I can find." She sat down at one of the desk and started going through the ship's log. "Keep watch." she ordered.

Moments later, Arcee found what she was looking for. However, it was not a video, but an audio log. She alerted Bulkhead about what she had found and began to play the last log before the crash.

_We are under attack. Repeat. We are under attack. Deadlock has gotten out and killing everyone on site. We don't know how he got out. We're going to do a crash landing. I am going to send you the location. Send help. What's going on!? Why is the power out!? _(sound of weapon being fired and screaming) _Oh no, Deadlock is in! Please don't! Pleas, I'm begging you. Don't . . ._

"It cuts off from there." Arcee got up from the chair and looked at Bulkhead. For some reason, she felt sorry for Vehicons. "They don't deserve this. Whoever this Deadlock person is, he sounded dangers."

Bulkhead looked back at Arcee. He began to play back an event in his past before they left Cybertron. "Yea, I remember him. He was in unit, run by Bludgeon. The Wreakers and I ran into them time to time."

"What do you know about Deadlock?" Arcee looked at him.

"I know that he is very good with an fire arms. I think one time he held us back with sniper rifle. Trap in small building for days." He looked back at her.

"How you guys got out?" said Arcee

"When he stop shooting at us. He kept us at bay while his team hijack our energon." Anger follow through his words. He punched his hands together. "When I got my hands on him, I will give him such a pounding. Pay back for all those failed mission I used to do."

Arcee was about to say something, but she was cut off when the sound of battle reached their ears. The two ran the down the hallways. Each steps increase the sound of battle. They turned on the next condor, suddenly a wounded Vehicon grabbed Arcee. His chest was cut open, blooding heavily and Arcee just held him. Surprised to hold an dying enemy. She just laid him down, listening to him begging to live. He was saying medic over and over. She can only watched, she cannot do anything about it. She did not even have an medical supply with her. She just watched as her enemy slowly went offline.

Bulkhead raided the armory, thinking they need something strong and heavy to fight against Deadlock. Arcee gently placed the dead Vehicon down before Bulkhead handed her an SMG. She let the weapon fuse into her right arm while Bulkhead held heavy duty machine gun. They continued down the hallway, heading towards the battle.

The two reached to the battle field, but it was already over. Body parts were everywhere, parts from the Decepticons. The sound of the dying can still be heard. Walls were cover in bullet holes or blood. Standing in the middle of this gory battle field was him, Deadlock. He was holding an long single edge sword. The blade was dripping of the blood of his enemies. His white plating was cover in blood. Held cold stare that sent chill down Arcee and Bulkhead spine. He just stood there, staring back at them with his dark blue eyes.

Bulkhead made the first move by releasing a battle cry. His weapon fired hail of bullets towards Deadlock. Deadlock dodged the storm of bullets. Moving side to side, away from the range of fire. Bulkhead tried to keep up, but he was too fast for him. Deadlock was moving closer and closer until he reached his target. He swung his sword at him. Bulkhead used the machine gun as a shield, but the blade sliced through the barrel. Arcee kicked him away from Bulkhead and unleash ray of bullets from her weapon.

Even in close range, Deadlock dodged Arcee's attack. He leaped to the air and landed behind her. Arcee spun around to kick him, but he blocked it. Now the battle became hand to hand combat. Each hits were being blocked by Deadlock and Arcee. Counter attacks were even block by another counter attacks.

It seem the two were in the same level of combat, but something was wrong. Arcee felt like he was holding back. Going by all the things Arcee and Bulkhead seen on this ship, he can easily cut them down. What is his reason for holding back? Is he testing her? If he was testing, why?

"Arcee, move!" Bulkhead grabbed another heavy weapon. This time with two machine guns fuse to both arms.

Arcee moved away from Bulkhead's line of sight. The heavy Autobot fired his rounds. Deadlock moved ahead from the trail of bullets. Arcee joined Bulkhead's side, her right arm formed the SMG she was given earlier. Her weapon held a slightly more rate of fire than Bulkhead's weapons. The two tried their best to catch up with him, but he was too fast for them. Suddenly he stopped moving. He stabbed his sword into the ground and crouched behind it. His weapon did not gave him much cover. Some of the bullets bounced off the sword, the rest just hit their target. Soon he began to leek engeron, but he stood his ground.

The two stopped there fire and lowered their weapons. Deadlock was badly damage as he stood up. He removed his sword from the ground. Arcee and Bulkhead were amazed that he can still stand from his wounds. Deadlocked glared at them. The two Autobots quickly reload their weapons. Arcee weapon was easy to reload, but Bulkhead was a little slow. Having to dealt with two weapons got him using more of his time to change his magazines. Arcee was about to fire, but Deadlock was already at their faces.

Deadlocked sliced through Arcee's weapon. She took a step back while she quickly defuse her weapon from her arm. Deadlock kicked her across the room and moved his line of sight towards Bulkhead. Bulkhead dropped his fire arms, his arms quickly transform into his mace. He swung his weapon towards Deadlock, however he counter it. Deadlock used his right arm to block the attack. He quick jab on some part of Bulkhead's arm. Bulkhead's right arm went numb as Deadlock kicked his left leg causing Bulkhead to drop to his knee. Deadlock then spun around and kicked him across Bulkhead's head. Acree changed at Deadlock from behind, but Deadlock leaped into the air and landed behind her.

"How can you still move from those wounds?" Arcee yelled at him.

Deadlock did not say a thing. He just glared at her and transform into his vehicle form. He still carried his Cybertronian form. The vehicle almost look like an Japanese sports car. He was hovering a bit before his tires hit the ground and drove away.

"Acree!" Jack yelled away across the room. He on was his knee, his body was covering Miko's.

"What are you guys doing here?" Arcee ran up to them.

"Miko followed you and well I followed her. We soon spotted you fighting that guy. You were too busy shooting to notice us. He saved his." Jack gently let go of Miko.

"What do you mean?" said Arcee.

"He used his body to block the shoots." Jack looked at her.

Her eyes widened. She was shocked that she almost killed Jack and Miko. So played back that moment in her head. She wondered why Deadlock stop moving and allow her and Bulkhead to hit him. The next question is why. Arcee transformed into her motorcycle form and ordered Jack to get on. The young teenage was about to hop on, but Miko stopped him. She held his arm tightly. She was scared and she needed him to stay.

"Go on without me." Jack told Arcee.

Arcee followed Jack's ordered and drove off. It did not took her long to find him, it was not hard to find a car that has a Cybertonian look. Deadlock tried his best to get Arcee off his trail, but she was hard to get off. The two soon hit pavement. Their engine roar throughout the night sky. Deadlock drifted on every sharp turn, however Arcee stand with him.

The two soon crash an gathering of street races. The street races were there to show off their rides and to have a fun race. Now they were very surprise to see an unknown motorcycle chasing an very high tech car. Deadlock looked at all the cars that were parked. He began to scan each car he passed by. Mixing and matching each parts for his own needs. He soon got his Earth form.

Deadlock took a form of a white Mazad RX-7 with a red dragon panted on the side. The new form healed his wounds. Arcee noticed the change, but she just ignored that and kept chasing him.

Arcee moved closer towards him than transformed. She jumped into the air and landed on top of his hood. She rode for a few minutes. Keeping her balance as Deadlock drifted side to side. She was about to shot him, but he slammed down on the breaks. Arcee jumped off of him and aimed her weapon at him. Deadlock transformed and looked at her.

"Before you reach for you sword, I need to ask you something." Arcee glared at her.

He looked at her and cocked his brow. He crossed his arms and said. "Then ask." His voice sounded cold and rough. Almost sounded like he was tired from the battles and bloodshed. However, hidden in deep in his tone was kindness.

"Why did you saved those human back at the ship?" she asked.

"To save you." he answered.

She was confuse from his answer, but she still kept her glare and weapon down at him. "What do you mean?"

He began to walk to her as he said "An unwanted bloodshed of your human friends. You will be forever hunted by killing not one, but two humans. You already lost two partners, do you need one that died by your hands? Having that thought will hunt your dreams. It would fate worse than death." He stared into her eyes while the barrel of her weapon pressed against his chest. "You will never be the same again. Your mind will keep playing that moment. Their dead bodies will burn into your mainframe. I saved you from that pain, I saved you from that unwanted nightmare."

His cold words pierced through her soul. All he said was right. If he did not use body as an shield, Jack and Miko could had died by their shots. The imaged of Jack and Miko dead by her hands would change her. It would be her fault for killing them. Their blood, their lifeless bodies would be on her hands and she will blame no one, but herself. This enemy that she is facing, this enemy that he is looking deep into her eyes, this enemy saved her from that hell.

Her eyes widen, barrel shaking from the thoughts of almost killing Jack and Miko. She wanted to say something, but the words cannot form. Arcee just looked at him. Looking into his dark blue, cold eyes. Eyes that held pain and sorrow and rage and kindness.

The words finally through her lips as she said "Th-thank you. . ." She lowered her weapon and looked away from his eyes.

"You're a good soldier, you should be more careful about your surroundings. It's not like you to make mistake." Deadlock cupped her chin and made her looked at him.

Arcee looked at him again and said "You're not an Decepticon?"

"Not anymore." He let go of her.

"Then what are you?" She questioned him.

"I am Drift. . ." he replied. "I was ordered to come here and help Optimus Prime."

**((Well this is my first Transformers: Prime fanfic. I kind of made Drift my OC. Please review and watch out for more of my works. Arcee x Drift.))**


End file.
